Boxers Or Briefs
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Daisuke ponders this question as he walks to Taichi's apartment. Taisuke! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai, not me. I am not getting paid for writing this.

Summary: Daisuke ponders this question as he walks to Taichi's apartment. Taisuke

A/N: WoOt WoOt! My, my, my. Haven't written a Digimon since, well, a while. I might be a little rusty. This story is long over-due. My cousin gave me this idea a million years ago, and I'm just now posting and/or writing it. Heh. Review!!

* * *

Snow flurries were starting to drift down from the sky when Daisuke left his apartment. He was bundled up in an over-stuffed coat, a pair of red gloves, and a Santa hat that drooped down the back of his head because of his goggles. It was the middle of December, two weeks 'til Christmas, and he still had to shop for presents. There was just one present he wasn't sure about: Taichi. What did Taichi want for Christmas?

The cinnamon-eyed boy chewed on his bottom lip as he clomped down the stairs in his big boots, snow flurries sticking to his eyelashes. Taichi was a hard person to shop for, since he pretty much had everything. The bushy haired teen had a good job and had moved into an apartment with Yamato. The blond was barely making ends meet by himself, so Taichi volunteered to help him pay the rent. Both teens were out of high school and applying for two separate colleges.

Daisuke found himself feeling jealous a lot of the time. Yamato got to see Taichi every day, while he had to wait for the brunet to get home from work. He didn't think it was fair; Taichi was _his_ boyfriend. They'd been dating for six months and Daisuke didn't even know what underwear his lover wore.

_Boxers or briefs?_ Daisuke wondered, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. The snow licked at his cheeks, numbing his face. He didn't like the snow, but he put up with it because of Christmas. _Maybe I could get Taichi underwear for Christmas?_

The cinnamon eyed boy shook his head wildly, lips tugging into a smile. He could picture Taichi's reaction now to _that _present.

_"You got me underwear, Dai?_

_"Well, I didn't know what to get you."_

_"But underwear?"_

Daisuke laughed to himself, then shivered as the wind seeped through his coat. Even as bundled up as he was, he could still feel the cold. Taichi's apartment wasn't as far as it had been when he was still living with his parents. Daisuke was thankful for that.

_Okay_, the teen thought, picking up on his earlier train of thought. _What do I get Taichi for Christmas? What doesn't he have? _Daisuke pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully. The only thing he could think of was, well, himself. He knew Taichi wanted to, even if the other boy didn't say as much. Besides, Daisuke was more than ready. _It's settled then. _The teen grinned, as Taichi's apartment complex came into view - only four blocks away from him. _I hope this is the best present he gets this year!_

Daisuke stopped at the door with the nameplate that read 'Ishida-Yagami', and lifted his hand to knock while he kicked the snow off his boots. Eventually Yamato answered the door, an oven mitt on one hand.

"Oh, hey, Daisuke. Haven't seen you in a while." The blond said, stepping aside to let the shorter boy in. It smelled like Yamato was baking cookies. "Taichi went to the store. He'll be back in a minute or so."

"So he's actually home early?" Daisuke grinned, as he towed off his boots and hung his coat up. He followed Yamato into the kitchen, where the smell of cookies was stronger. There was a bowl on the counter full of them. "What's with all the cookies?"

"Christmas cookies. Taichi was going to drop some off at your apartment. Now he doesn't have to." The blond bent over to pull more cookies out of the oven, and put them on top of the stove. "I like your hat. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"That'd be great. My face is frozen." Daisuke watched the blond mill about the kitchen, boiling water and putting more cookies into the oven. Soon Daisuke was sipping hot chocolate and eating cookies as the blond sat at the counter. He had stolen Daisuke's hat. "These cookies are good, Yamato-san. I should start coming here for dinner. It's gotta be better than burnt pizza."

"You're more than welcome to. I know Taichi would be happy to see you more often." The blond picked up a cookie and took a small bite. "You know, he doesn't know what to get you for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's been driving him crazy."

"God, it smells so good in here." Taichi's voice came from the living room, neither boy having heard the front door open. There was a rustling of bags then the teen was standing in the doorway. "Hey, I went a little overboard with the groceries."

"Tell me you did not buy more junk food. Honestly, Tai, it's not healthy." Yamato slid off of his stool and grabbed the groceries from the other boy. "I'll put these away. You have company, and he's getting filled up on cookies."

"But they're so good." Daisuke whined, reaching for the bowl when Yamato pulled it away.

"You won't have room for dinner." Taichi said, as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy from behind. He buried his face in the boy's shoulder and kissed the back of his neck gently. "Come on. Let's leave Yama to make it for us."

"I'm like a housewife to you, aren't I?" Yamato asked, feigning anger as he shooed the two boys out of the kitchen. "Go make out or something. I'll come and get you when it's done."

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, Yamato-san." Daisuke called, as Taichi pulled him into his room and shut the door. The brunet pulled him onto the bed, so that they were on their sides, face-to-face. Both of Taichi's arms were around his waist. Suddenly he didn't know what to say, and just settled on resting his forehead against the other boy's chin.

"I was going to come see you today. With cookies. I was hoping we could talk or something."

"About what?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Taichi asked, as he dropped a kiss on the top of the boy's head. Daisuke wriggled in his arms.

"I don't want anything." The cinnamon eyed boy said, as he looked up at Taichi through his eyelashes. "I just want you, Taichi-senpai."

Taichi's eyes darkened, "Just me?" he asked, leaning closer to the smaller boy. He kissed Daisuke's forehead, then both of his cheeks, and finally the tip of his nose. "You don't want any video games?"

"Just you."

"Just me." Taichi captured Daisuke's mouth in his, moaning softly at the leftover taste of cookies and hot chocolate. It mixed with Daisuke's own taste, and the teen had liked that already. He pulled the smaller boy against him and devoured his warm mouth.

Daisuke's head was reeling as Taichi's hands made their way up his shirt. The other boy's hands were cold against his heated skin. He could feel Taichi's heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"Do you know what I want?" Taichi asked, his voice painted with lust. He ducked his head to nip at Daisuke's ear, earning a soft groan from the smaller boy. His breath was harsh in Daisuke's ear. "I want you...on your back...underneath me."

Daisuke's eyes fluttered at the pure lust in the other boy's voice. He didn't want to wait for Christmas. He wanted Taichi right now.

"So, we'll wait until Christmas. For now we can just...mess around." Taichi sat up and unzipped his pants, revealing the light blue boxers underneath. Daisuke felt his mouth twitch. There was the answer to his question. Taichi wore boxers. "Can you wait until then, Dai? I'll even wrap myself in ribbon."

Daisuke was going to say'no', but Yamato chose that moment to yell that dinner was done. Taichi was gone before he could get a word out. At least he knew what he was getting for Christmas.

_Owari_


End file.
